Tiens, si on partait en Alaska !
by AbandonneCompte
Summary: Draco Malfoy, un photographe célèbre pour ces photos de paysage et d'animaux décide du jour au lendemain de partir en Alaska pour son nouveau projet. Heureusement, son parrain connait, Harry Potter, un ami qui habite là-bas qui pourra les héberger. (HP/DM et d'autres couples mystérieux).
1. Parrain, j'ai une idée !

**Disclamer :** Le monde de Harry Potter (car dans la fic, il y aura de la magie) appartient à J. . Par contre, Noémie m'appartient. **  
**

 **Titre :** Tiens, si on partait en Alaska !

 **Résumé :** Draco Malfoy, un photographe célèbre pour ces photos de paysage et d'animaux décide du jour au lendemain de partir en Alaska pour son nouveau projet. Heureusement, son parrain connait, Harry Potter, un ami qui habite là-bas qui pourra les héberger.

 **Personnage principal :** Harry Potter/ Draco Malfoy/ Severus Snape/ OC

 **Couple :** DM/HP, SS/?, OC/?, BZ/? (Blaise vient mais il est moins important que Draco et Severus (évidement :D)) ainsi que d'autres couples et personnages ainsi que OC.

 **Genre :** Romance/Humour

 **Rating :** Au début il sera K car il y aura surtout de l'humour seulement la relation entre Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter ainsi que des couples mystères vont changer le rating (M).

 **Bêta :** J'en recherche une pour mes petites erreurs (qui passe évidement inaperçu :D)

 **Réponse au review :**

Quoi ?! Aucune review ! Il va falloir changer ça !

 **Fiche :**

Je le remplirais à fur à mesure de la fiction.

Draco Malfoy : un riche photographe a décidé de faire son prochain projet en Alaska. (22 ans)

Harry Potter : Riche sans être arrogant, il possède une maison en montagne. (22 ans)

Severus Snape : Il est le parrain de Draco et il l'aide quand il ne fait pas de potion. (34 ans)

Tania Harison : La secrétaire de Draco. Une femme prêt à tout pour le satisfaire. (20 ans)

 **Message :** J'adore la neige donc l'idée que Draco aille en Alaska met venu comme une évidence ! Je tiens également à signaler que les personnages auront des familiers et animaux de compagnie donc je ferais une fiche pour les personnages et animaux

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Parrain, j'ai une idée !**

Draco Malfoy se trouve dans son bureau a ranger des documents, dossiers qui sont en bazar sur son espace de travail. Le blond râle en voyant qu'il n'a plus de place pour mettre ses documents avec ses photos originales avec les autres. Bien, l'aristocrate note qu'il faudra acheter un meuble de rangement avant qu'on retrouve le corps sans vie du blond, étouffer par ses dossiers. Le fils de Lucius et Narcissa pose un dossier dans son casier de rangement et il lâche un soupir en se disant que finalement, il ne faudra pas de nouveau meuble.

BOOOMM

Le regard gris se tourne vers son meuble de rangement qui coûte 10 000 galions pour le voir au sol avec tous les documents, papiers et photos étalés sur le parquet. Il laisse tomber sa tête sur le bureau parfaitement rangé en retenant un gémissement quand son crâne touche le bois massif de son magnifique meuble.

\- Tania ! Hurle le blond d'une trainante.

\- Oui monsieur ? Interroge une femme rousse possèdant un haut moulant qui dévoile la moitié de ces seins et une jupe très coute qui remonte quand elle marche pour rentrer dans la pièce.

\- Tu vois ses dossiers ? Je veux que tu les ranges tous correctement sans rien mélanger... ET... Que tu m'achètes un meuble de rangement avant que mon bureau ressemble à rien, ordonne l'aristocrate du voix polaire en tuant ce maudit meuble du regard.

\- Bien monsieur, répond la jeune rousse d'une voix fluette en avançant vers le bureau en faisant bouger ses hanches.

Un jour, je lui dirais peu être que je suis gay, songe le blond en voyant son sourire sensuel. La rousse vient se mettre à côté de Draco avant de se pencher et prendre tous les papiers, photos et documents uns par uns. La pauvre jupe prête à craquer commence doucement à remonter vers le haut dévoilant un string noir qui ne cache pratiquement rien.

\- OH ! PAR SALAZAR ! Cri Draco alors que son innocence part en fumée.

\- Que se passe-t'il monsieur ? Interroge innocemment la secrétaire vulgaire.

\- Je... Je crois que je suis en retard à un rendez-vous, annonce le milliardaire avant de quitter la pièce plus vite que possible.

Draco se dépêche de quitter son propre bureau sous le regard remplit de désir de Tania pour ce réfugier dans celui de son parrain avec rapidité et sans prendre la peine de toquer. Un homme aux cheveux noirs lève la tête avec une insulte au bord des lèvres pour voir son filleul choquer. Un jour, j'apprendrais à ce crétin de blond à toquer avant d'entrer, songe Severus avec agacement.

\- Parrain ! Rappel moi de virer Tania avant que je fasse un arrêt cardiaque, ordonne le blond du voix flanche.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Draco. Que ta fait cette pauvre Tania ? Demande le maître de potion avec ironie.

\- Elle a fait exprès de remonter sa jupe ou ceinture vu comment elle était serrée de dans et j'ai vu... Au mon dieu je vais vomir, signale le filleul de Severus en mettant une main devant sa bouche.

\- Pas dans mon bureau. Je suis sur qu'elle ne l'a pas fait exprès, cela arrive à tout le monde se genre de chose, dit l'homme à la peau pâle en lâchant un soupir agacé.

\- Vraiment ? Et je suppose que le regard langoureux aussi dans ce cas ! Je suis sur que c'est une perverse, grogne Draco d'une voix méfiante.

\- Bon d'accord, si tu le dis mon très chère filleul, soupir son parrain avant de plonger à nouveau sa tête dans son document.

Le blond essaye d'oublier l'image du postérieur où il y a de la cellulite en regard à travers le fenêtre pour voir le magnifique paysage. La neige tombe. Le lac devient glacé. Les montagnes au loin ressortent. Une idée germe dans l'esprit du photographe en voyant la magnifique vu de son parrain.

\- Parrain ! J'ai une idée ! S'exclame le blond avec un petit sourire.

\- Pour la virer ? Franchement... Commence l'homme aux cheveux noirs.$

\- Bien sur que non, pour mon prochain sujet, grogne Draco en assassinant son parrain du regard, pour ma prochaine série de photo, je voudrais un paysage montagneux avec de la neige et pourquoi pas un chalet et évidemment des animaux.

\- Hummm... Alaska ? Questionne Severus en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oui ! C'est ça ! Il ne manque plus que trouver un hôtel et des billets d'avions pour nous deux, s'écrit le blond.

\- Pas besoin pour l'hotel, j'ai un ami là-bas qui possède une grande maison. Il nous hébergera, explique le parrain de Draco.

\- On part demain ! A la première heure, exige le blond avant de sortir.

\- Je suis trop vieux pour ce genre de voyage, grogne l'homme en marmonnant alors qu'à travers la porte son filleul annonce d'une voix enjoué à sa secrétaire qu'elle est virée.

* * *

Review ? (Yeux de cocker) Favoris ? (yeux de panda) Suivre (yeux de cocker et de panda)

A la prochaine !


	2. Téléphone !

**Disclamer :** Le monde de Harry Potter (car dans la fic, il y aura de la magie) appartient à J. . Par contre, Noémie m'appartient.

 **Titre :** Tiens, si on partait en Alaska !

 **Résumé :** Draco Malfoy, un photographe célèbre pour ces photos de paysage et d'animaux décide du jour au lendemain de partir en Alaska pour son nouveau projet. Heureusement, son parrain connait, Harry Potter, un ami qui habite là-bas qui pourra les héberger.

 **Personnage principal :** Harry Potter/ Draco Malfoy/ Severus Snape/ OC

 **Couple :** DM/HP, SS/?, OC/?, BZ/? (Blaise vient mais il est moins important que Draco et Severus (évidement :D)) ainsi que d'autres couples et personnages ainsi que OC.

 **Genre :** Romance/Humour

 **Rating :** Au début il sera K car il y aura surtout de l'humour seulement la relation entre Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter ainsi que des couples mystères vont changer le rating (M).

 **Bêta :** J'en recherche une pour mes petites erreurs (qui passe évidement inaperçu :D)

 **Réponse au review :**

Quoi ?! Aucune review ! Il va falloir changer ça !

 **Fiche :**

Je le remplirais à fur à mesure de la fiction.

Draco Malfoy : un riche photographe a décidé de faire son prochain projet en Alaska. (22 ans)

Harry Potter : Riche sans être arrogant, il possède une maison en montagne. (22 ans)

Severus Snape : Il est le parrain de Draco et il l'aide quand il ne fait pas de potion. (34 ans)

Tania Harison : La secrétaire de Draco. Une femme prêt à tout pour le satisfaire. (20 ans)

 **Message :** J'adore la neige donc l'idée que Draco aille en Alaska met venu comme une évidence ! Je tiens également à signaler que les personnages auront des familiers et animaux de compagnie donc je ferais une fiche pour les personnages et animaux.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Téléphone !**

Severus Snape, un homme possédant des cheveux noirs tombant en rideau sur son visage pâle prend un télèphone moldu pour appeler son ami, Harry Potter. Le parrain de Draco commence le numéro maladroitement avant de se rendre compte que son télèphone n'a plus de batterie, l'homme aux cheveux noirs se précipite sur le chargeur qui est branché à une prise pour voir son portable s'éteindre. Par Salazar Serpentard. Satané moldu, satané objet moldu. Le fils du cable électrique est trop court pour que Severus reste debout. Le meilleur ami de Lucius s'assoit par terre pour finalement voir qu'il est encore trop court. L'homme aux cheveux noirs se couche au sol en marmonnant. Le téléphone se rallume et Severus compose le numéro avant d'appuyer sur le bouton vert.

Ça sonne !

\- Allo ?

\- Bonjour Harry c'est Severus.

\- Ah Sev', cela fait longtemps.

\- Oui en effet, depuis que tu m'as foutu à la porte.

\- Écoute, tu as un sale caractère et il est impossible à supporter surtout pendant toute une vie.

\- C'est toi qui est insupportable avec tes sales manières d'homme des montagnes !

\- Si tu le dis, que veux tu mon chère et tendre ami ?

\- Mon filleul, Draco Malfoy, est photographe et voudrait un endroit avec de la neige donc je me suis dit que l'Alaska serait parfait.

\- Donc... Tu veux que je t'héberge toi et ton filleul.

\- C'est ça.

\- D'accord mais d'abord je dois te poser quelques questions.

\- Est-ce que Draco et toi vous êtes allergique aux poiles d'ours polaire ?

\- Ours polaire !? Tu as un ours polaire ? Genre les grosses peluches blanches ?!

\- Non en faite, ma meilleure amie aussi en a un mais c'est un bébé.

\- Heu, je ne pense pas être allergique au ours polaire a par si il essaye de nous manger.

\- Mais non... Ils sont trop mignon. Tu as peur des crotales ?

\- Harry, tu s'es très bien que j'adore les serpents. Draco aussi les adore.

\- Bien... Je disais ça car la dernière fois que tu as vu mon serpent tu l'as menacé de le changer en sac à main.

\- Il a essayé de manger mon corbeau !

\- Ok, ok, tu es allergique aux poiles de Daim ?

\- Un Daim ? Mais depuis quand tu as un Daim toi ?

\- Non, moi j'ai que trois animaux, le Daim appartient à Noémie.

\- A d'accord. Non, on n'est pas allergique aux poiles de Daim, annonce Severus en cherchant sur internet à quoi ça ressemble un Daim.

\- Et au panda ?

\- Heu... Non plus, enfin je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas beaucoup fréquenté de pendant ses derniers temps.

\- Très drôle Severus, et les phoques ?

\- Je ne crois pas.

\- Et au lapin ?

\- Non.

\- Les renards ?

\- Non.

\- Les zèbres ?

\- Je ne sais pas, tu en as encore beaucoup.

\- Oui, les poiles de poney ?

\- Non.

\- Les manchots ?

\- Non !

\- Pas la peine de crier, je demande ça pour toi alors un... Les poiles d'âne ?

\- Non.

\- Bon, pas la peine de demander corbeau, les poiles d'Alpaga ?

\- Non.

\- Les tortues ?

\- Non.

\- Les poiles d'écureuil ?

\- Non.

\- Les poiles de tigre blanc ?

\- Non.

\- Les poiles de panthère ?

\- Non, tu as bientôt fini ?

\- Oui, un dernier, les ours ?

\- Non. Bon, est ce que on peut venir des demain ?

\- Ouai bien sûr. Par contre comme on habite entre deux montagnes, je viendrais te chercher avec mon traîneau.

\- Tu es sérieux ?!

\- Oui, on ne peut pas avoir accès à chez moi en traîneau.

\- Le transplanage.

\- Trop loin, tu risque de perdre des bras.

\- Et merde.

\- Bon, a demain Severus, bye.

\- Ouai c'est ça.

Le parrain de Draco regarde son téléphone pour voir que la discussion à coûter 35 minutes. Ce sale petit con va me rembourser l'appel. L'homme aux cheveux noirs remarque les minutes présent sur l'objet moldu monte, monte. Finalement il remarque que ni Harry ni lui ont coupé l'appel. Le meilleur ami de Lucius s'empresse de raccrocher. Mais quel con !

* * *

Review ? (yeux de cocker) Favoris ? (yeux de panda) Suivre ? (yeux de cocker ET de panda)

A la prochaine !


	3. Les valises !

**Disclamer :** Le monde de Harry Potter (car dans la fic, il y aura de la magie) appartient à J. . Par contre, Noémie m'appartient.

 **Titre :** Tiens, si on partait en Alaska !

 **Résumé :** Draco Malfoy, un photographe célèbre pour ces photos de paysage et d'animaux décide du jour au lendemain de partir en Alaska pour son nouveau projet. Heureusement, son parrain connait, Harry Potter, un ami qui habite là-bas qui pourra les héberger.

 **Personnage principal :** Harry Potter/ Draco Malfoy/ Severus Snape/ OC

 **Couple :** DM/HP, SS/?, OC/?, BZ/? (Blaise vient mais il est moins important que Draco et Severus (évidement :D)) ainsi que d'autres couples et personnages ainsi que OC.

 **Genre :** Romance/Humour

 **Rating :** Au début il sera K car il y aura surtout de l'humour seulement la relation entre Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter ainsi que des couples mystères vont changer le rating (M).

 **Bêta :** J'en recherche une pour mes petites erreurs (qui passe évidement inaperçu :D)

 **Réponse au review :**

Quoi ?! Aucune review ! Il va falloir changer ça !

 **Fiche :**

Je le remplirais à fur à mesure de la fiction.

Draco Malfoy : un riche photographe a décidé de faire son prochain projet en Alaska. (22 ans)

Harry Potter : Riche sans être arrogant, il possède une maison en montagne. (22 ans)

Severus Snape : Il est le parrain de Draco et il l'aide quand il ne fait pas de potion. (34 ans)

Tania Harison : La secrétaire de Draco. Une femme prêt à tout pour le satisfaire. (20 ans)

 **Message :** J'adore la neige donc l'idée que Draco aille en Alaska met venu comme une évidence ! Je tiens également à signaler que les personnages auront des familiers et animaux de compagnie donc je ferais une fiche pour les personnages et animaux.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Les valises  
**

\- Draco ! Dépêche toi de me faire ces fichus valises ! Cri Severus d'une voix froide.

\- Mais je pourrais les faire demain, répond le blond en changeant de chaîne.

\- Non, tu ne pourras pas car comme d'habitude tu te lèveras tard donc... FAIT MOI CES PUTAINS DE VALISES ! Hurle le maître de potion en se retenant de taper du pied.

\- D'accord, d'accord parrain, il ne faut pas que tu t'énerves comme ça, il suffit juste de me le demander, annonce le photographe.

\- Non mais je rêve, murmure l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

Draco se lève pour se diriger vers sa chambre pour faire ses valises alors que son parrain l'assassine du regard tout en marmonnant des insultes. Le blond sort une valise noir de son placard et la pose sur son lit. En ouvrant son armoire, l'aristocrate remarque qu'il a que des vêtements d'été. Merde. Le fils de Lucius sort sa baguette magique et essaye de changer ses vêtements d'été en hiver. Sa magnifique veste de marque se transforme en manteau de fourrure, bien... mais rose. Merde. Un autre coup de baguette est le manteau devient bleu. Oh mon dieu que c'est horrible ! Un autre coup de baguette et voila un manteau en fourrure blanc,... mouai.

DRINGGG

\- Draco ! Il y a quelqu'un pour toi ! S'écrit son parrain.

\- Okey, j'arrive ! Répond l'aristocrate en descendant les escaliers.

Le fils de Lucius et Narcissa découvre son ancienne secrétaire maquillé comme une catin qui la regarde avec des yeux de cocker. Le blond s'approche de la porte avec un soupir de dépit. Par Salazar mais qu'elle pot de colle. La jeune femme commence à ouvrir la bouche pour parler seulement le filleul de Severus lui ferme la porte au nez.

DRING DRING DRING DRING DRING...

\- Bordel ! Grogne Draco en se bouchant les oreilles.

\- Monsieur Mmmalllfffoooyy ! S'il vous plait, ouvrez moi ! Cri une voix aiguë faisant grimacer les deux habitants de la maison.

\- Fait la taire, supplie Severus.

\- Je n'ouvrirais pas cette porte, réplique le blond.

\- Alors trouve un moyen mais fait la terre ! Hurle Severus en tournant son regard noir vers son filleul.

Le bruit s'arrête d'un seul coup faisant froncer les sourcils blonds de Draco qui observe la porte avec méfiance.

L'aristocrate remonte dans sa chambre pour continuer ce qu'il a commencé et finir de remplir sa valise. Il ferme la porte derrière lui et retourne devant son armoire en sortant sa baguette de nouveau.

BOUMMM

\- Aïe ! Bordel, s'exclame le blond en se grattant la tête.

Les yeux gris se baisse sur l'objet en question. Une pierre. What ?! Le blond se précipite à le fenêtre pour voir Tania Harison, son ancienne secrétaire qui le regarde avec un grand sourire et des yeux pétillants. Sale Pot de colle !

\- Non mais ça va pas ! Vous venez de me peter une vitre et me fracasser le crâne espèce de conasse ! Hurle Draco en lui lançant la pierre qui atterri dans l'oeil de son ancienne secrétaire.

\- Aïe, gémit Tania en s'écroulant au sol en se mettant la main sur l'oeil.

\- Oupss, désolé, s'excuse précipitamment le blond en réparant la fenêtre puis en la fermant.

Le fils de Narcissa termine sa valise en se disant qu'il a peut être rendu son ancienne secrétaire aveugle d'un œil.

\- Bordel... Je vise bien, songe Malfoy.

Le blond hausse les sourcils en disant ça. Pas faut. Le filleul de Severus descend les escaliers avec sa valise avec un sourire fière sur le visage.

\- Parrain ! Devine comment je me suis débarrassé de ma secrétaire !

* * *

Review ? Favoris ? Suivre ?

A la prochaine !


	4. Ange Phoenix

Salutation, _**cher sorciers et cher sorcières**_

Je ne donne plus de nouvelle sur ce compte pour plusieurs raisons :

j'ai totalement détaché de ce compte,

J'étais complètement déboutée de mes fanfictions remplies de fautes et d'incohérence.

De ce fait, je vous annonce que je vais reprendre chaque fanfiction sur mon autre compte, l'actuel, AngePhoenix

Elles seront corrigées et cohérentes !

Et surtout, elles seront finies un jour, je vous en fais la promesse !

Merci à vous

 ** _Ange Phoenix_**

* * *

Ps : Je possède un forum Harry Potter qui s'étend sur divers fandoms, La Gazette Des Bonbons Aux Citrons, et je vous annonce que c'est le deuxième forum français !


End file.
